Maid for a Day
by xDarkNeko
Summary: After getting into another fight with Kaname, Yuuki makes a crazy decision and when Kaname comes home after two weeks, how would he react when he finds a maid in his room? ONE-SHOT LEMON


**A/N: So I decided this make this one-shot and I still have a major writer's block for my other ongoing story. **

**And the ending of VK...WTF DID I JUST READ? Even though I didn't like the ending, it made me cry like a baby. It's also been confirmed by Lala that VK is getting online novels apparently...anyways on to the story.**

* * *

Yuuki lied down in her bed, covering her teary eyed face with a pillow. She and Kaname got into another fight again for the third time. She didn't want to relive the moment of how she yelled at him, but it happened again.

***Cue Flashback***

"Yuuki, I'm home." Kaname said as he walked into their room. Yuuki looked up and saw Kaname heading towards the closet.

"Why do you always come home so late?" She said in a low whisper. When Yuuki realized Kaname didn't hear her, she snapped. "Why don't you come home more and spend time with me?!"

Kaname turned and looked at her and said, "I've been very busy this week and I might be not home at all next week." He turned back to the closet and felt Yuuki pushing him towards a wall. He let out an "oof" sound and saw the tears stream down Yuuki's face.

"I can't live with this anymore!" She buried her face into his chest and started to cry. "I need you, Kaname."

He slowly hugged her and whispered, "I know Yuuki, but I have to do this." He felt her hands around his neck, hearing her begging for him to stay. "Please Yuuki, it's important for me to do this."

SLAP!

Kaname rubbed his cheek after his fiancée had just slapped him. He saw the anger in her eyes and how much she wanted him to stay.

"What's next? Will you treat me like a child before I became a vampire?!" She yelled back at him. He had no words to say back at her. Instead of asking a question, Yuuki snapped again. "Get out! I don't want to see you right now!"

Kaname couldn't say anything and he was pushed out of the room and heard the door slam shut. He leaned back against the door and looked at the ceiling before leaving. "Yuuki…"

Yuuki leaned back against the door, with tears streaming down her face. She looked down and felt guilty for what she had done. "Kaname…"

***End Flashback***

Yuuki got up and went to the bathroom to clean her face. After washing up her face, Yuuki looked at the mirror and whispered to herself. "I need to find some way to apologize to Kaname." After moments of thinking, she got an idea that made her blush and smirk. Yuuki quickly left the bathroom to make the two phone calls.

After two weeks of meeting with the hunters and running a few errands, Kaname returns home and sees a note hanging on his door.

_Dear Kaname,_

_I'm sorry for what I did two weeks ago. I wanted to repay you with a little surprise. If you open this door, you will get your surprise._

_Your amazing fiancée,_

_Yuuki_

A smirk appeared Kaname's face. He wonders what his fiancée could be planning. Was she planning a dinner for two? He twisted the knob of the door and walked in and couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Yuuki was wearing a kinky black and white maid outfit. She sat herself in a seductive pose on the bed which caused a twitch in Kaname's pants.

"I can tell you like what you see, Nii-sama." Yuuki said with a slight giggle. Kaname responded by appearing in front of her and kissing her soft lips. Yuuki wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Yuuki broke the kiss and got a hold of his crotch and rubbed it slowly.

"Yuuki…" He moaned out. Kaname's eyes started to glow red and he pulled Yuuki into his lap. He leaned in to her neck and Yuuki felt his fangs pierce her throat. As blood was flowing into his mouth, Yuuki dug her nails into the jacket he was wearing and tore it off. Kaname licked off the remaining blood from her neck which caused Yuuki to moan out his name. His hands ran up her thighs and up to her average sized breasts through her maid uniform. He felt her erected nipples and gave them a slight tug, causing Yuuki to arch her back and moan out loudly.

"Kaname…I…I want to give you something…" Yuuki whispered to him desperately.

"Oh? What do you want to give me?"" Kaname asked as he gave her nipples one last gentle tug.

Yuuki got up and dragged Kaname to his office chair to sit him down. She quickly left the room and came back in with sundaes.

"I got Seiren to make me a sundae and I managed to make one for you!" Yuuki said happily as she put them down on the table. Yuuki sat on the other side of the table and started to eat her sundae. Kaname was surprised on how the sundae was made and how Yuuki was eating it. After taking the first few spoonful of ice cream, he couldn't help but to have more.

"This is amazing, Yuuki." Kaname said as he took in another scoop of ice cream. "Why did you make this for me?"

"I'm glad you asked about it." Yuuki said with a smirk on her face. Yuuki crawled on top of the desk and sat in a productive pose. "You see, Kaname, we are going to play an interesting game." She put her hands on his shoulders and slid them down very slowly to his thighs. "I get to be your maid just for today and I will do anything you say."

"You get to do anything for me?" Kaname asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Anything for my loving fiancée." She replied by sitting on his lap.

"Then I want you to feed some of your sundae." Kaname ordered. Yuuki looked at the desk and found out Kaname already finished his sundae. She was about to pick up the spoon, but Kaname stopped her. "You don't need to use the spoon to feed me." Yuuki quickly thought of an idea and filled her mouth with ice cream. She turned around and began to kiss her fiancée. The kiss deepened and droplets of ice cream were dropping between their mouths. Kaname slid his tongue into her mouth and began to taste the remaining ice cream. After a few minutes, they broke apart for air.

"Was it good?" Yuuki asked and licked his lips clean.

"Yes it was, but I think you got some ice cream on me." Kaname explained.

"Where is it? I can get it off of you." Yuuki said as she got out a handkerchief. She felt something poke her leg and realized what it was. Yuuki got on her knees and got a hold of Kaname's pants and briefs and pulled them down. She grabbed his erected member and started to lick the head. Kaname leaned back and groaned. She licked from the head to the base while stroking him carefully. He loved the way Yuuki pleased him and she loved it too. His thoughts got cut off when Yuuki started to suck harder on him.

"Y-Yuuki please go faster." He ordered again and she obeyed him. She gripped onto his knees and took him down deeper in her throat. She sucked as fast as she could and felt his semen going into her mouth and down her throat.

"All clean." She said with a smile. She felt Kaname wrap his arms around her and put her down on the desk. He picked up a huge spoonful of ice cream _accidentally_ splattered it all over her panties. "Kaname! It feels cold!" She felt the ice cream soak through her panties and go near her soaked core.

"You need to be clean too, Yuuki, if you want us to continue this game." Kaname whispered seductively when he pulled down Yuuki's ice cream covered panties and struck two fingers inside her. Yuuki moaned out and grabbed a bunch of papers that surrounded the desk. Yuuki was deep in thought while Kaname's tongue unexpectedly invaded her wet area. Yuuki arched her back and grabbed onto Kaname's dark hair to keep him steady in pace. He sucked on her clit and slipped his tongue inside her. When her climax was near, Kaname suddenly stopped and took his fingers out.

"Why did you stop?" Yuuki asked while panting. Kaname sucked on fingers that were covered in her essence along with tiny bits of ice cream and answered her question.

"We'll save that for later. Right now you have a mess to clean up, love." Yuuki was confused at first and realized the mess around her desk and the unfinished sundae that spilt on the floor. Kaname got a hold of her chin and made her look up at him. "You have fifteen minutes to finish. If is not done, the game is over, but if it is done, we will continue."

"But Kaname, there is no way I can finish cleaning this mess!" Yuuki whined. Kaname ignored it and left the room to wash up.

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

Kaname walked into his office and saw the terrific job Yuuki did. The desk was polished clean, the papers were neatly stacked in one spot and the floor was wiped clean. He was absolutely impressed and looked to see his loving fiancée sleeping on the bed with the maid suit on.

"You did well, Yuuki." Kaname whispered to her sleeping figure. "I think it's time to give you your reward." He took one of his ties and tied Yuuki's hands together to the headboard. His hand slides up her thigh and feels Yuuki's core that was still wet from earlier. Yuuki moans softly and woke up, arching her back when she feels Kaname's fingers enter her.

"K-Kaname!" She squealed. Kaname twisted his fingers inside Yuuki causing her to scream in pleasure. He continued to take his time cautiously while Yuuki held her tied-up hands together. "I-I'm close…" She screamed when she reached her limit. Kaname took his fingers out and lifted them to his mouth to suck on.

"I think it's time to finish this game you mentioned." He whispered into her ear and sliced down the top half of her maid uniform. Yuuki shrieked and turned her face to the side since she wasn't wearing a bra. Kaname grabbed her chin tenderly and forced her to see his face. He gently cupped her soft breasts, massaging them with great care.

"Kaname…kiss me…" Yuuki begged.

"You've been such a good maid and I love you for that." He responded as he pressed his lips against hers. Yuuki quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue very passionately. Kaname quickly broke the kiss and slid his tongue down her neck to her breasts.

"Ka-Kaname…" She moaned out, but before she could say a word, his tongue swirled around her nipple, and bit down softy, causing a bit of blood to drip out. Yuuki screamed out and struggled from the bindings of her wrists. Pain and pleasure took over her body and she enjoyed it. After moments of suckling, he finally let go. By the look on Yuuki's face, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuuki, do you really want me this badly?" He asked with a serious look. She nodded fervently and used her legs that were wrapped around his waist to pull him closer to her entrance. He untied her hands which quickly landed on his belt. Yuuki unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and briefs and threw them on the ground.

"You are hard, Nii-sama…" Yuuki quietly said as she stroked him carefully. Without saying a word, Kaname quickly entered her, causing her to arch her back. Yuuki gasped loudly when she felt him go deeper inside her body. "Kaname…it's so deep…" Pleasure took over both of them as Kaname started to thrust in and out of her. Yuuki felt her climax build up as the Kaname's thrusts became faster and started to go deeper.

"Yuuki, you are so wet and tight." Kaname panted as he went deeper into her petite body.

"Ahhh... Kaname…" Yuuki moaned out when she felt him hit that special deep spot in her entrance. He grunted as he continued to pound hard and deep inside of his fiancée. Each thrust sent pleasure throughout Yuuki's body.

"Kaname I'm about to…" Yuuki whispered raggedly when she felt her climax at its peak. Yuuki clenched around Kaname's shaft which makes him thrust into her one final time before he released his fluids into her. They both screamed each other's names as Kaname's seed entered her body.

"I love you, Kaname." Yuuki murmured when sleep took over her.

"I love you too." Kaname replied quietly, kissing her forehead.

***Outside the Door***

Outside Kaname and Yuuki's bedroom door stood two aristocrat vampires with blank expressions on both of their faces. They looked at the door for a few more minutes before one finally spoke out.

"Should we request for their presence?" Hanabusa Aido whispered harshly to his cousin, Akatsuki Kain.

"I think it would be best if we don't bother…" Kain replied as he put a Do Not Disturb sign on their door. They both walked downstairs until Ruka managed to stop them.

"Why are you guys walking away?" Ruka asked with an angry look and smelled the air. "Why does the entire house smell like sex?"

"It'd be best if we don't say or Kaname will chop our heads off…" Aido said with a red face.

"It would also be better if we don't talk about it…" Kain explained as he dragged Aido off, leaving Ruka standing there with a shocked expression.

* * *

**A/N: I am one sick person. I decided to add a bit of humor at the end.**

**Review and Rate if you like.**

**-Neko**


End file.
